Temptation
by sld417
Summary: After the war the world is almost back to normal. Hermione is living with Ron, and is not completely satisfied with the relationship. Hermione wants more passion in her life, and finds in unexpectedly in a forbidden source. Draco/Hermione affair.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. The community was recovering, and Hermione Granger was doing exactly what she was supposed to do. She smiled as she stood behind Harry, now more famous than ever. She attended interviews with him, and sat next to him when their pictures were taken. Newspapers proclaimed that the chosen one had finally defeated the most evil wizard of all time. No one saw the price he paid, the shadow under his eyes. But Hermione did, and she did what she was supposed to do. She supported Harry, she told him what he needed to hear.

Ron and Harry of course were both offered Auror jobs. How could they not be aurors, after defeating the evil Voldemort. Hermione was offered a position in the Ministry as well, not an auror as she maybe would have liked. Just a low job in the department of mysteries, with chances for promotion. She took the job because that is what she was supposed to do. No Hermione was not auror material apparently, and she pretended she didn't mind. She was the brains after all, she was not meant to be on the battlefield.

Hermione and Ron were planning to move in together. They were dating after all, and this is what people who dated did. They fell in love, moved in together and lived happily ever after. Everyone was just so happily ever after. Ginny and Harry were almost sickening with their happiness, which gave Hermione a sinking feeling in her stomach. Not because she wanted Harry, but because she wanted what Harry had. Ron no longer looked at her with eyes of adoration. He just looked at her, almost right though her, as if not seeing her at all. Hermione wanted what Harry had. She wanted someone to look at her and think that she was his entire world. She wanted his eyes to carry her away. She wanted passion, explosions.

Instead Hermione did what she was supposed to do. She and Ron started to pack, they had a small condo, just big enough for them and her cat. And the cat had caused fights. They had fought over that cat more than she ever thought possible. She wanted the cat, he didn't. The fighting was tiring, it didn't end in passion and lust. No the fighting just ended in anger, in tired compromise. He no longer cared enough to try, to care about how she felt. In the end the cat moved in, but barely. Ron seemed bitter about it too, he hated the cat even more, if it was possible.

Hermione spent days perfecting the condo. The one bed room flat was almost as she had always pictured it. Book shelved filled empty walls, Hermione's large collection of books filling the shelves. Some people displayed trophies, Hermione displayed books; her own personal trophies. The bedroom was cozy, inviting, perfect for a happy couple starting their lives together. Hermione spent hours picking the perfect shades for the walls, debating where the furniture should go, and just making everything perfect. Ron never commented on anything she did except once to ask why the kitchen was "such a weird colour."

This is where Hermione was in her life a year after the war ended. Her life appeared perfect. Friends with and part of the most famous trio of all time, dating one of them even, her life seemed together. She had a decent job, a cozy condo. But Hermione was not happy. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She remembered being happy with Ron. She remembered when he used to look at her and she knew he loved her, when the sex was passionate and daily. Now she was lucky if he looked at her at all, if he touched her. Things like hand holding and cuddling were things of the past. Ron was always at work, or out with the boys. He came home tired, he came home drunk. He came home and kissed Hermione on the cheek before going to sleep. No "how was your day dear" or "I love you dear."

Hermione found herself often alone, she felt terribly alone. She had no other close friends. She had always thought Ron, Harry, and Ginny was all she needed. But now they were all busy, leaving her terribly alone. Ginny and Harry were too happy to notice her unhappiness. Ginny was busy living her happily ever after with the boy who lived. Ron was busy being finally popular, finally he was a success. People loved him, adored him, and wanted to hear his stories. Ron was often out with his new friends and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione sat at the table in her kitchen with the latest daily prophet and a coffee. The gossip pages drew her attention. A large picture of Harry and Ginny having a romantic supper together was splashed across the page. Harry fed Ginny a forkful of whatever they were eating. He whispered something in her ear, she threw back her head and laughed. Then they just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost. Sickening, thought Hermione. She told herself she didn't want romantic dinners with Ron, she just wanted a sensible relationship. All she needed was a warm bed and a sense of belonging, she told herself. Hermione told herself she was not a romantic, she wasn't just a silly girl who needed silly things. No she was perfectly rational, and being with Ron was the rational thing to do.

Right below the picture of Harry and Ginny was a picture of Malfoy. Malfoy had come out of the war alright. He helped catch the remaining death eaters and was pardoned for his offenses. Malfoy was now a famous socialite. He was constantly in the gossip pages with one model or another, at one party or another. Hermione watched the latest picture. Malfoy was sipping a champagne flute while the gorgeous blonde on his arm smiled seductively for the camera. Funny, last week he was with a redhead, same pose. Hermione and Ron were often invited to these socialite gatherings, but Ron never wanted to attend. He preferred bars with "The lads" and watching quidditch while drinking pitchers with "His boys."

Hermione sorted through the rest of the mail, bills, a letter from her parents, and a white envelope. She opened it, an invitation, to a Malfoy party. Hermione and Ron were often invited to many parties. No doubt Ron would refuse to attend, like he always did. But why couldn't Hermione go without him, she was her own woman after all. Hermione read over the invitation, it was odd she was invited, almost civil of him. She hadn't seen him in person since Hogwarts. Hermione considered the card and played with her hair. Perhaps she would go, she had been working very hard, and she deserved a night out. Perhaps Ginny or Harry would go with her. Hermione was tired of staying at home, in the background while everyone else had fun.

...................................

Ginny and Harry agreed to attending the Malfoy party. Harry felt obliged to attend events such as this because the ministry was promoting mingling with old slytherins and Gryffindors. The ministry was attempting to eliminate old stereotypes and racisms and had recruited Harry to the cause. A party hosted by a famous Slytherin was an obvious chance for Harry to try and promote this new idea. Harry and Malfoy had a sort of agreement ever since Harry saved Malfoy's life. They were civil, polite, but nowhere near friendly. They often met each other at the ministry and had a civil and increasingly warm relationship. Ron still hated Malfoy of course, and Hermione was sure she did as well. But after the war Malfoy had tried hard to become a leading member of society, going so far as to do volunteer work, unheard of for a Malfoy. Ron as predicted had refused to come to the party, he had other plans with his brothers. Hermione barely cared about his absence as Ginny, Harry and her walked up the stairs and into the newest Malfoy manor.

Inside the Malfoy manor was gathered the elite of the wizarding world. The high ceiling and large windows made the room appear much larger than it was, thought it was still fair sized. Waiters walked by with trays of small, bite –sized over priced food and various varieties of drink. Hermione grabbed herself champagne, partial to the bubbly drink. Immediately people swarm to the happy couple pushing Hermione further and further into the background. Everyone wanted to know the famous couple better, to be next to the chosen one and his chosen woman. Reporters circled the frenzy snapping pictures of a glowing Ginny and an embarrassed Harry, who had never come to like the spotlight. No Harry was uncomfortable as ever with the attention. His messy hair, his glasses, he would always be the same old Harry. Harry was trying to slowly draw attention away from himself, impossible really when you were who Harry was.

Hermione watched from the side lines, she spotted a door not far from her. Crossing the distance she walked through the large French doors and into a beautiful court yard. Hermione followed the white brick path though various flowers and trees, it really was a gorgeous yard. Hermione studied a plant realizing she had read about in a botany book recently. As Hermione tried to remember the property of the plant she heard footsteps coming down the path. A set of them, two people were coming, one was giggling. Malfoy and the blonde stepped out of the shadows. Hermione starred, she blonde was clutching Malfoy's arm and staring at him. Malfoy was looking at Hermione.

"Granger." Malfoy greeted. Nodding his head so his silver white hair fell lower across his forehead. Malfoy took in Hermione's appearance. She had the same unruly hair, though longer. She looked the same, just more mature, more grown up.

"Malfoy." Hermione returned and tried to be friendly by adding. "Beautiful garden, thank you for the invite."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, seemingly not expecting the civility of her comment. They had been all but enemies in school.

"Where is the weasel?" Malfoy asked raising one eyebrow. "I thought the happy couple would be out together showing the world how terribly happy they are."

Hermione blushed. "I can go places without him you know. I am still my own person. I don't need him everywhere I go." Hermione crossed her arms and raised her chin in her familiar stubborn pose.

Malfoy looked at her for a few seconds. "No, I remember Hogwarts. You two were attached before you were even dating. You wouldn't go anywhere without him unless you had to. There must be trouble in paradise, pity. No more weasels coming into the world anytime soon then?" Malfoy glanced at Hermione's flat stomach. "Sad really, who knows what a weasel and a book worm mix could do."

Hermione wasn't really sure what to make of Malfoy's comments. "There are no problems thank you very much for your concern but we are perfectly happy. And I do think my children have a better chance than yours ever will!"

Malfoy let out a generous laugh at this comment. "Well perhaps, Granger, we should have children together then?" The blonde beside Draco looked at him in shock then softly punched his arm.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, her eyes wide. "That's vile. I think this discussion is over. It was _nice_ to talk to you Malfoy." Hermione backed away, but then added. "You too blondie."

The blonde on Malfoy's arm had been standing beside him quietly. She glared at Hermione and dragged Draco away with whispers of delights to come.

Hermione was angry, she was disgusted. Malfoy was strange, he was different. He was still infuriating, he still made her want to punch him the face. She wasn't as insulted as she had been in school though. He no longer called her mudblood, he couldn't if he wanted to keep his new image. She was almost entertained as she ran the brief encounter through her head again and again. She felt, she felt passion again. She felt alive again, because of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked down the path in the direction that Draco and Blondie had gone. She couldn't remember the last time she and Ron had done something romantic, or dirty outside, somewhere exciting. If she and Ron managed to have sex at all lately, it was short, boring, on the bed. She remembered back to when they first got together, when the sex was everywhere, all the time. They had spent hours sweating, thrusting, but no longer. Now between Ron's whiskey dick and her cold demeanour the sex was terrible, like how sex was supposed to be after a 20 year marriage, not a year relationship.

.......................

Hermione walked back into the party. After a glance around the room she spotted Harry and Ginny whispering in the corner. Unsure of whether to interrupt them Hermione hesitated, but decided standing alone was worse and she began to walk towards them. On the way Hermione ran into someone she would have rather not seen. Lavender walked up to Hermione and gave her a large fake smile with a fake hug.

"Oh Hermione! It's been for-eva." Lavender began. "I don't think I've seen you in years, well not since Hogwarts anyways. I mean you never came back for seventh year so I mean the last time we really saw each other was like sixth year. When I was dating Ron. I imagine you remember, we had quite the hot tryst. Too bad really. Oh But I guess now he is with you anyways. That's happy I'm sure. You know I am happy too. Yes with a nice wizard, very rich. He is over there." Lavender pointed to a man Hermione had never seen before. But before Hermione could excuse herself Lavender continued. "He didn't attend Hogwarts of course, no. He went to school with Krum! Imagine. That's how we met. I was at a party and went to talk to my old friend Krum and he introduced us and it was love at first site!"

Hermione was trying to get in a word to try and excuse herself from the force that was lavender Brown. "Err... I have to go talk to Harry now." Hermione finally managed to fit into Lavender rambles.

"Oh yes of course. He is with Ginny still then I see? Of course he is anyone can see how happy they are. Anyone who reads the prophet anyways."

Hermione excused herself and walked away towards Harry while silently fuming inside over Lavender's reminder of Lavender's relationship with Ron. Hermione had found it hard to forgive him for being such a prat with Lavender, but she had, she had moved on over this. It sometimes bothered her that Ron had dated Lavender when Hermione had truly dated no one but him. Hermione didn't even truly know what it was like to date someone else. Only Ron, dependably fiery Ron. Maybe Hermione should have seen what other relationships were like before settling down with Ron. Perhaps what she and Ron had was normal, maybe all relationships were like this? Hermione didn't know only having ever been with Ron.

Hermione finally reached Harry and Ginny. "Hey, so how about this party." Hermione joked.

"I think we are going to head out soon." Ginny said while looking at Harry seductively. "I am just so tired I think I need an early night."

Harry looked embarrassed for the second time that night. "Well... I mean I really only wanted to stop in briefly. You know I can't stand these fancy parties. They are truly quite awful."

"Oh." Hermione was not sure why she was disappointed. She wasn't really having fun anyways. "I guess I'll leave too, there is no one I really want to talk to anyways..."

Harry Ginny and Hermione walked towards the exit with Ginny and Harry being one of those annoying couples who were flirting like crazy, Hermione knew what they were doing tonight.

"Leaving then?" A low voice behind them cause Harry, Ginny and Hermione to stop and turn around.

"Draco, great party." Harry said. "But yes I think we best be going, but thanks for the invite."

Hermione looked down at the ground, not sure why the faint blush had risen in her cheeks. Harry and Malfoy were making small talk about the news, work, sports.

Harry and Malfoy talked for a few minutes until Malfoy ended it. "Okay, well thanks for coming. Later Potter. Ginny." He smiled in their directions. "Granger..." He added with a look in her direction and before Hermione could look up be was walking away to where a group of people was gathered talking.

"Wow." Said Ginny with a look of surprise. "I know you said he changed but really, that was unexpected."

"Yes well, as I told you he is trying very hard to impress the wizarding community. Though I suspect deep down he is the same old Malfoy." Harry joked.

Hermione was silent while Harry and Ginny joked about the new improved Malfoy. Hermione wasn't sure he had changed at all.

.................................

Hermione arrived room to find Ron home early. "So how was the party then?" Ron asked.

"Oh it was fine." Hermione answered while taking off her heels and walking into the house. "Lavender was there. But really no one else too interesting." Hermione left out her brief talk to Malfoy, she didn't know why.

"Lavender, oh well I really didn't miss much then." Ron said although worried Hermione might be angry.

"No." Hermione added. "It wasn't really very exciting. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Hermione walked out of the living room and into the shared bedroom, knowing Ron would follow some time later. And he did. Twenty minutes after Hermione lay down, Ron walked in. Hermione pretended to be asleep. But Hermione was up, and for some reason Malfoy kept entering her mind. Hermione tried her best to ignore it. After all she loved the goof lying beside her. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later

Hermione's life was as it had always been. She got up in the morning, showered and threw on her pencil skirt and blouse. Her job involved muggle relations, so she mainly dressed as one. Robes were often too hot anyways; Hermione preferred the familiar muggle clothing. This day had started out just like all those days before. Hermione went to work, and did her job. She worked for the department of Mysteries in muggle relations. Every time there was a possible mystery in the Muggle world, the Department of Mysteries wanted to be the first to confirm or deny it. If they confirmed it they could often bring whatever the object of interest was back to the ministry before other departments even knew about it. And this was Hermione's job.

After a rather boring day of work Hermione walked to her favourite coffee place, not too far from the ministry but far enough she rarely ran into people from work. Hermione liked to come here after work, as Ron wouldn't be home, and this coffee place was comfortable. She would bring a book, order a form of wizard coffee and relax.

Hermione was currently in her favourite coffee place, book in hand. Work had been terribly long today and Hermione looked forward to the familiar escape of a book. She was currently reading a thriller that had taken the wizarding world by storm, it was an biography of Harry's life. Of course it was not very accurate, and Hermione found some points made her quite angry, but she was reading it none the less. She was currently just finishing the chapter on how Harry astounded everyone with his amazing skills at the tri-wizard tournament. Hermione knew that wasn't quite how it happened though, at least that wasn't how she remembered it.

Hermione was just getting into the adventures in the maze when some sat across from here.

"Again, No weasel." Draco Malfoy was sitting across from Hermione with a friendly smile on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, unsure of the awkward smile on Draco's face. "What do you want Malfoy? No Ron is busy at work, and you are interrupting my alone time."

Draco smiled and laughed, but the laughter was fake. "Alone time? That's all I ever see you doing is having alone time. Did the amazing trio break up? Or are Ron and Harry finally a couple leaving you all alone?"

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione tried to shrug off Malfoy.

"You never let me state what I wanted." Malfoy smiled. "You see over there? That's the familiar Rita Skeeter, I'm sure she is writing a story as we speak. It will be good for my image to be seen talking to the goody-good of the golden trio. And from where she is I'm sure this looks like a friendly coffee. I am smiling after all, like we are the best of friends."

Hermione was not terribly surprised. She suspected Malfoy had a motive the second he sat across from her. "Well great, I'm sure she has seen us so now you can go away. Go back to the blonde, or your hand or whatever it is you do in your spare time." Hermione looked down at her book pretending to read to further the hint for Draco to leave her alone.

"No, I don't think it's been quite long enough to convince her that we are truly the best of friends."Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy continued to talk. "What you reading there? 'The Amazing Life of Harry Potter.'" Malfoy snickered. "What you didn't pay attention to Harry the first time everything happened? You have to read about it again? Memory gone Granger?"

"I just thought it could be interesting to read someone else's point of view. Even if it is terribly biased. I would offer to borrow the book to you because I'm sure you were too busy prancing around with death eaters to know what is going on but I suspect you can't read." Hermione snapped back and closed her book intending to leave. "As much as I enjoyed your company I really think I'd rather never have to again. Good-bye Malfoy, please stay away from me." Hermione stood up and began to walk away.

Malfoy stood up as Hermione did. "Now Granger, a true gentleman always walks a lady friend out, please allow me." Malfoy smiled and began to walk out the door next to Hermione. When they got to the door, he opened it and they both stepped out.

"That was rather unnecessary. I really can't say I enjoyed this encounter and really hope Rita finds me too boring to publish." Hermione turned around and walked away.

Draco watched Hermione walk away, or rather watcher her ass. The way the skirt hugged her ass made Draco horny. Perhaps he would go over to the blonde's house after all. He was feeling like a quick shag after talking briefly to that cold but fiery woman. What an oxy-moron was she.

.........................

Hermione was restless. She got home and changed into her comfortable sweats and began to make supper. She doubted Ron would be home for supper, but like always she made food for two. Hermione was agitated, she didn't know what it was about the blonde man that made her so angry, so bitter. He was just so cocky, and immature. He hadn't grown up at all. Hermione was all grown up he should have to be grown up too. After all being grown up sucked Hermione thought. Here she was, supposed to be the smartest witch of her age. And all she was doing was making chicken breasts while hoping the "love of her life" decided to show up for it.

Then there was Malfoy. Malfoy who should be in prison for his crimes. But no Malfoy was out prancing around with beautiful women on his arms always. He didn't have to be serious or smart. No he got by on good looks and good fortune. He was rich, Hermione wasn't even sure how. All he seemed to do was drink and fuck. At least that's what the papers said. How had be become a socialite, this annoying snotty little death eater.

And Ron, oh Hermione had so much to say about Ron. He had been so loving and caring. The would cuddle far into the night, talking about how they couldn't live with each other. They would fool around, they were your normal couple in love. Until Ron discovered he was popular, that people wanted to be with him. He went out more and more. First it was once a week, he and a brother would go out to the pub. But he discovered he could be friends with anyone, because he was Ron Weasley, of the golden trio. Then he was going out two nights, then three, then every night. No that was not true. There were nights Ron worked, a couple nights a week he worked night shifts as an auror, after all the worst things always happened at night. Hermione was probably being to judgemental, she thought. After all Ron was faithful, he did still care. He did work long weeks, long hours. He deserved to be able to go out and have some fun. Hermione just wished he took her with him once and awhile. But she ruined guy night, she supposed.

Hermione looked up as Ron walked in the door.

"Smells good." The redhead said as he took off his shoes and fell onto the couch. "What a day at work it was. We found this pocket of death eaters hiding out, like three of them. I thought we had caught every single one. But I guess not. Oh well. What you cooking." Ron got off the couch and walked up to Hermione kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh you know just supper." Hermione smiled and hugged Ron.

"Okay well I am going to quickly shower, then supper." Ron said as he walked down the hallway into the bedroom.

Hermione set the table and continued with supper until Ron got out of the shower, dressed and back to the kitchen.

"Looks great." Ron said eying up the food and sitting down at the table. "Harry and Ginny want to know if we want to meet for drinks later tonight. I said sure, I thought you would like a night out." Ron smiled at Hermione.

Hermione sat down and began to eat. "Sure, we haven't been out all together in weeks. You are always working, or Harry is. You are all so busy with your important jobs and what not."

"Exactly." Ron agreed shoving food into his face. "Wow this is almost as good as something my mum would make." Hermione glared at Ron. "What I'm just saying it's really good is all. We are meeting Ginny and Harry at the Fox and Hound at eight."

Hermione had never heard of it before. "Fox and Hound?"

"Oh you know that knew trendy place that just opened." Ron said while grabbing more food. "Ginny wanted to try it of course. But you know Harry hated places like that. I wanted to see it for myself though as everyone says it's the best place in the wizarding world right now. Everyone who is everyone is there. So I convinced Harry we had to try it."

Hermione agreed that perhaps they should try it. Everyone who is anyone would be there after all. That sounded like a place Malfoy would be. And she really didn't want to see him again. No she sure did not. Twice a month had been far more then she wanted to see him.

Hermione and Ron finished supper, each lost in their own thoughts. They quietly cleaned up and Hermione went to get ready. For the first time in months she found herself debating what to wear. Why does it matter, she thought. Ron had seen her in everything. But for some reason Hermione wanted to look good. She spent twice her usual time getting ready and thought she looked great.

She walked out of the bedroom and walked in front of Ron.

"Hey now." Ron said. "Why you all dolled up? Not trying to pick up other men are you? Is that make-up? You never wear make-up."

Hermione blushed. "Well you said it's a fancy place..."

Ron nodded. "That's true. It is rather fancy from what I hear. Probably a good choice being all dressed up, what if we are photographed or something. We haven't ever been in the gossip pages but there is always a first."

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked out a pair of shoes. "Well are you ready to go? It's almost nine."

Ron got up and together they left for the Fox and Hound.

......................................

Ron and Hermione arrived together in front of the Fox and Hound. It was incredibly busy, the line to get in stretched around the corner of the building.

"Well come on then." Ron said walking up to the bouncer. "We are meeting Harry Potter inside." The bouncer eyed up Ron, recognizing him and Hermione they were let in, to the dismay of the line of people waiting.

The inside was fancy, all glass and lights and beautiful people. Hermione looked around for Harry and noticed him sitting awkwardly in the corner. He really was not very good at this whole in public thing. But Hermione doubted she would be either if people stared at her the way they did Harry. And Hermione felt as if she was being stared at, but a quick look around revealed no one.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he sat next to Harry and they did that man hug thing men tend to do. "Ginny, how are you sis?" Ron asked.

Ginny began to talk about how she had run into some people from her graduating class. Ginny was a year younger, so of course she had only graduated months ago, and had moved straight into Harry's flat. Ginny had gotten a job working in a robe store down town, she really wasn't looking for a serious job and the robe store was decent pay for great hours.

Hermione sat down, conscious of her short skirt rising slightly as she sat. She scanned the bar for anyone familiar. Rita Skeeter, great Hermione thought as she spotted the women sipping on a drink while sitting across from a handsome man. Lavender and her new man were standing in a group by the bar talking loudly and all of them looking gorgeous. Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. She didn't belong in a place like this, no she was more of an at home with a book in sweats kind of girl. Hermione swept her long hair back and turned back to the conversation at her table.

"And then I said, of course not but you can." Ginny finished and giggled slightly as Ron laughed at her story.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "And what's new at the Ministry of Mysteries these days?" She joked.

Hermione smiled. "Oh you know. Mysteries, nothing too exciting really. Although last week I was sent to France because some people were saying there house was haunted by Napoleon, but of course it was just a ghost from the same time period not Napoleon at all."

Ginny and Hermione decided to walk to the bar to get a drink as the waitress seemed to be missing in action. And then Hermione spotted why. Three tables over was the waitress busy flirting, with a familiar blonde man. Draco was at a table with several other men, some Hermione recognized, some she didn't. Hermione pointed this out to Ginny.

"Well I hope he tips her well." Ginny stated. "I know he is handsome and all but I still couldn't bring myself to flirt with Draco Malfoy, not even for good tips." Ginny giggled.

Hermione agreed. "Oh he is the selfish brat he always was." Hermione began to tell Ginny about her encounter with Draco earlier that day.

"Maybe he is stalking you." Ginny said. "Really running into him twice in one day is rather unusual."

Hermione agreed that it was a terrible coincidence, one she would have preferred didn't happen. Hermione glanced back at Draco's table and he looked up and saw her. He looked surprised to see her as she had to see him. "Well I guess he isn't stalking me after all." Hermione said to Ginny. "He just looked up and saw us and looked shocked and perhaps a little disgusted." Hermione joked with Ginny about Draco and his silly hair back in school, all the while feeling his eyes on her.

And Draco's eyes were on her. He had been busy entertaining the waitress. She was gorgeous and was probably going to be an easy, if forgettable lay. Draco looked up and was stunned to see Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger was in a tight short black dress. Draco groaned thinking that his new attraction to Hermione Granger was terribly unwanted and inconvenient. Draco excused himself from the waitress and walked over to Hermione and the redhead who he now recognized and Ginny.

"Ladies." Draco began. "Put their drinks on my tab." Draco said to the bartender while giving his big sexy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We are capable of paying for our own drinks thank you very much."

"What gratitude." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Imagine running into you again today. Following me Granger?"

"Follow you? No I would never follow you. I wouldn't want to end up in hell. The place I'm sure you would lead me." Hermione looked at Draco and grabbed her drink off the bar. "Come on Ginny, let's go back to our table. Thanks Malfoy, I guess." Hermione turned around and walked back to the table with Ginny. And for the second time in one day Draco found himself staring at Hermione Granger's ass and wishing he could have it.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione stayed at the bar for awhile before calling it a night and heading home. Hermione and Ron arrived home, got ready for bed and like every night got into bed silently and then said a quick good night.

"Hermione?" Ron said asking if Hermione was still awake.

"Yes?" Hermione answered rolling over to face Ron.

"I love you." Ron said.

"You too." Hermione answered.

They both then went to sleep. Hermione content that she did in face love the redhead.

..................................


	3. Perfect Drug

Draco Malfoy had a problem. It was something he had never ever had to face before. Draco Malfoy could not stop thinking about a girl. And not just any girl, Draco Malfoy had an obsession with the most annoying, goody good, over achiever he knew. Draco could not stop thinking about Hermione Granger. Ever since seeing her at the bar a few weeks ago Draco had been contemplating ways to run into the brunette. Draco told himself Hermione was just a challenge, all he needed was to sleep with her, and his itch would be scratched. This was far more difficult then Draco originally realized. Hermione obviously hated him, she wouldn't talk to him as she showed at the bar by quickly dismissing him. Draco was sure she would ignore any owls he sent to her, if Ron didn't read them first and beat the crap out of Draco. The problem of Hermione Granger had been bothering Draco Malfoy for weeks.

Draco decided the best way to see Hermione Granger would be to casually run into her. Draco knew someone in Hermione's office. But Hermione's co-worker said all Hermione did was work and spend time with close friends, she rarely went out. Draco was frustrated by his failures to seduce Hermione, or rather his failure to even try. He had never had to put this much effort into a woman before. Draco usually found the "Hi, I make more money that you can spend" attitude he carried got him what he wanted when he wanted it. And right now, he wanted Hermione Granger. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he wanted to show her what real sex was, Draco was sure Ron couldn't perform at all in the bedroom. Draco wanted to bite those heart-shaped lips, he wanted to grab her ass, lick her breasts. But no, Malfoy had no chance for any of these things, and this was Malfoy's problem.

Malfoy found out from Hermione's co-worker that every couple days Hermione went to the coffee shop where Malfoy had once spotted her reading. Malfoy decided to haunt this very coffee shop waiting for her. Which was why on this very day Malfoy found himself sitting alone in the quiet café drinking a black coffee and reading the prophet. Malfoy had not been in the paper in weeks, it was really quite odd. Malfoy thought Rita would jump all over the chance to publish a story about Malfoy and Hermione meeting in the coffee shop, but only silence from that woman. In fact Rita never seemed to publish anything about Hermione at all, quite weird when you considered she was friends with the most famous people of the decade.

Malfoy checked his watch. He had been waiting almost an hour. Another half hour and he was leaving. Hermione Granger was not worth his time, really why was he even doing this. Just then, as Hermione walked through the door Draco remembered why. Her long hair fell down her back, yelling at Draco to be pulled. The skirt she seemed to favour hugged her ass, much the same as had the skirt last night he saw her. What was this obsession Malfoy thought to himself as he got up and walked to Hermione Granger.

.........................................

"I'll have a London fog." Hermione told the cafe employee as she counted out her change. Just then someone held out a bill and paid for her drink for her. Hermione looked up in surprise only to see someone should hadn't missed one bit. "Malfoy, again I can buy things myself please go away."

Draco just looked at Hermione. "I just thought we could have a chat. You know, catch up on old times."

Hermione looked at Draco like he was insane. "Catch up? On what? On how we don't like each other and certainly don't chat."

"Oh come on Granger. Where is that friendly spirit. I just want to be friends, I bought your coffee after all I think you owe me a conversation at the very least."

"Fine. I don't owe you anything Malfoy, but I suppose a few minute talk wouldn't hurt." Hermione walked to her usual table and sat down. "What do you want to discuss."

"You know, just life. Are you still with the weasel?" Draco smirked at Hermione and tilted his head to the side so his hair fell into his eyes. He knew this move could drive girls crazy.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Yes I am still with Ron thanks. And before you ask everything is fine."

"Defensive Granger?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I just know you Malfoy. I knew you were going to ask."

Malfoy smiled. "So now you know me Granger? I thought we weren't even friends yet. But if you know me we must be."

Granger frowned at Malfoy. "No, we aren't friends at all. Not even close. I will never be your friend. I just know you. You are an evil selfish brat who always gets what he wants and sleeps with everything with breasts."

"Never say never Granger. And I think that is an unfair judgement. You don't know me at all. I don't think it's fair for you to say you know me then give a completely wrong analysis of my personality."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her London fog. "Malfoy I doubt you have changed since school. And in school that's exactly who were. Or am I mistaken? Why don't you tell me about yourself then."

"You didn't know me in school either Granger. You got to come into the wizard world fresh, no biases, not raised a certain way. No one expected anything of you in the wizarding world. I was not so lucky. Perhaps before you judge me you should understand my place. I came from a family where I had no choice. It was do or die. I was who my father said I was, no one else. Now that he is dead I can do as I please. Which explains why I am here talking to you. After all Granger, if I haven't changed why would I possibly want to talk to you?"

Hermione blushed. She had never thought of it like that before. Maybe Draco was making a fair point, she had judged him without really understanding where he was coming from. "Well Malfoy, why are you talking to me then?"

"I don't know Granger. Something about you captivated me. I want to get to know you."

Hermione laughed. What did that mean? He wanted to get to know her. Did that mean he just wanted to sleep with her? It seemed like he was maybe flirting. She was probably just another conquest of his. After all, banging one of the golden trio was really no small accomplishment. "What do you really want Malfoy, cut the crap."

"I told you Granger, I don't know. Can't you believe that maybe I just want to be friends." Draco knew the words sounded false. He didn't just want to be friends. He had always been a good liar. But he seemed unable to lie to Granger.

"No, I don't really believe you want to be just friends. You tortured me for six years in school. You were always calling me mudblood, or other vile names. You were a bully, you made me feel bad about myself, about who I was. I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"I'm sorry Granger, for things I did when I was young and stupid." Draco was truthfully sorry, he had grown out of his bullying ways. Though truthfully he was only mean to Granger because she was better than him. Draco's father hated that Draco was constantly out done by a mudblood. Draco's father was always yelling at Draco about how he wasn't good enough, that a mudblood was better, and in return Draco yelled at Hermione.

"Yea, I'm sure you are real sorry. But I really should go now. This was nice, well not really, but I really don't think we ever have to do it again. Bye Malfoy." Hermione got up and as she did so did Malfoy.

"I always walk a lady to the door, as I told you before Granger." Draco opened the door for Hermione and walked her outside.

"Really Malfoy, I don't understand you one bit. What do you want?" Hermione stopped and turned around.

Malfoy wasn't sure what to do. He decided to be him usual women charming self. "Well granger. I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sure we will meet again." With that Draco leaned in and quickly kissed Hermione on the lips before apparating away.

Hermione was shocked. It had only taken a second, but Malfoy had kissed her. It was a gentle chaste kiss, but still a kiss. Hermione blushed, Ron would never know. It didn't mean anything anyways. Malfoy was just being a pain and making her life difficult, he was really so frustrating. That dumb smirk of his. He was so annoying. Hermione began to make her way home all the while fuming about the blonde who was slowly forcing his way into her life, and Hermione didn't like it one bit. At least she was sure she didn't like it. Although it was quite exciting, talking to Malfoy had been invigorating, even a little intoxicating. This was ridiculous. Hermione got home where she began to prepare Ron's supper.

................................

Draco got to his office and immediately began to throw things. What was he thinking, kissing her. He had probably ruined everything. She was going to avoid him now. He would never be able to get to within twenty feet of her again. Not to mention she would probably go straight to Potter and Weasley and get them to come and beat the crap out of Draco. Draco was angry. He had done the stupidest thing possible. He just couldn't help it, she was so innocent, those lips. It was so hard not to kiss those perfect lips. The lips that had decently began to haunt his dreams along with all the other parts of the gorgeous brunette. Fine, she was gorgeous, she was even beautiful in her own way. So what, Draco thought to himself. He had had plenty of beautiful women, he could have his choice of many models who wanted his fortune, his name, or just good sex. Maybe that's what attracted him to Granger, she didn't want any of those things. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with Draco. Maybe this is why she was so appealing. She didn't want him, she didn't care that he had money, or a prestigious name. She just hated him for being him, which was really a nice change.

Draco's assistant walked into his office. "I heard noises?" His assistant asked. "And you got several new owls this afternoon."

Draco asked for his messages as he began to calm down. This wasn't the end of the world after all. There were plenty of metaphorical fish in the sea.


End file.
